Just an Innocent Babysitter
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A girl gets asked if she wants to babysit three girls for a large sum amount of money. what will happen once she finds the family has a secret, and Gotham's criminals are after the vonerable three girls? an average babysitter has to play the role of hero.
1. famous last words

**Hello! i decided to write this because i was bored. this takes place in Gotham and i plain for Batman to be in the second chapter! i own no one except Katie, Nikki, Lizzy, and Marie. Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

Just an innocent Babysitter

It started out was a normal day in Gotham. Well, a normal day for me. I'm a normal teenager. I like music. I have crushes on boys. I like money… money. I guess that's what got me into the mess. I needed some for silly stuff. A new pair of shoes. An ipod. A new cell phone. Something like that. I got a job that would help me to make some money. Baby sitting. It sounded like a simple job when talking to the mom on the phone. Her and her husband would be out on business, and they would leave me money to pay for pizza. They'd be gone for a week and all I had to do was watch their three kids for a week. What would I get paid? seven hundred dollars. That's 100 dollars a day. Those people were rich. Now watching three kids for 700 bucks sounded like easy money to me. There were certain things that proved me wrong. I'll get to most of those reasons later except for one. The kids were crazy.

Once I got to their house the parents said thanks, and showed me the emergency numbers. Before they left, they questioned,

"You do know Karate right?" questioned the mom, and I nodded my head. I would tell them that I had a pocket knife in my pocket, but that might of lost me the job. When in Gotham you always needed protection. They said goodbye and was off. I was left with the kids.

"What are your names?" I inquired. First there was a girl with dirty blond hair and grey eyes who looked to be the youngest.

"My name is Elizabeth and I'm five years old." she said holding up her hand to show me the five fingers representing her age.

"My name is Marie and I'm nine." the next child stated.

"And my name is Nicole, and I'm eleven." stated the oldest.

"My name is Katie. I'll be watching you three for the next seven days." I stated giving them a smile, however all I got in return were blank stares. "What do you want to do?" I inquired.

"Watch Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses!" exclaimed Elizabeth. I looked at the other two girls who seemed to agree with it, and popped in the disk. The moment the movie started they watched the screen contently.

_These kids don't seem to bad. Maybe this job will be easier then expected. _I thought to myself. Ever heard of the term "famous last words?"

"Lizzy! Gimme my DS back! You're not allowed to play with it!" exclaimed Marie. Next thing I knew there was a nine year old wrestling a five year old to the ground.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I screamed grabbing Marie's arm pulling her off of Lizzy. She was strong for a nine year old, and her kicking and screaming didn't help. Suddenly Lizzy came up and started punching Marie.

"Nicole! Pull Lizzy away!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and stayed on the couch watching T.V. "Please Nikki! I'm new at this!" I pleaded.

"Fine." she sighed annoyed. She grabbed Lizzy and pulled her to one couch, and I pulled Marie to the other. That's how we watched T.V. for the next three hours. If I lost my grip, Marie would attack her sister again. Finally they calmed down and Nikki and I didn't have to hold them back.

"I'm huuuunnngeryyyyyyy." whined Marie.

"I'll call for pizza." I said, taking out my cell phone.

"What toppings do you want?" I inquired. I would come to regret that question.

"Pepperoni!"

"Plain!"

"Extra cheese!"

"Sausage!"

"Tomatoes!"

"Peppers!"

"Onions!"

"sardines!"

"Artichokes!"

"Pineapple!"

"ham!"

"Bacon!" I was being bombarded by suggestions.

"Apples." Nikki smiled.

"Apples. Who ever heard of Apples on a pizza?" Marie inquired.

"I like apples on a pizza." Nikki debated.

"Well it sounds gross to me." to avoid a major fight, I quickly stated,

"I'll get a pizza with a slice of everything on it including Apples on one slice." I explained, and it seemed fair to them. I called the pizza guy and he seemed shocked that I needed a pizza with so much stuff on it, but as long as he got paid he really didn't care. That's Gotham for you. Got money, get everything. The girls whined impatiently for their pizza.

"Don't worry it'll be here soon." I tried to calm them down. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "See that's probably the pizza guy now." I said, getting off the couch. Before I was even able to open the door, it was knocked down by big burly men with guns. The girls screamed, and I stood there with a shocked look on my face.

"Who are you?" questioned one of the men pointing a gun at me.

"Just an innocent babysitter." I squeaked.

**Please review and tell me what you think. by the way. the part where one of the girls tackles the other, and katie and nikki have to hold the two girls back so they wouldn't kill each other really happend to me. the three girls are based off of the three kids i babysit. please review!**

**-Laces**


	2. PURPLE MONKEYS!

**Hello Peoples! Batman's at the end of the chapter! YAH!!!! i 3 Batman!!! that is how you do it. right? i can't text. i own nothing except Katie, Lizzy, Marie, and Nikki. pleeeeeeeease review. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!**

Chpt. 2

"Katie! Help us!" exclaimed Lizzy.

"By doing what?" I inquired, slowly backing away from the guy with the gun.

"Mom and Dad hired you 'cause you knew karate right?" whispered Nikki once I got next to them.

"Yah, but it's not like I'm a black belt or anything." I stated. To be honest I was more skilled in my pocket knife, but this was the logic going through my head.

One me.

About six guys.

One pocket knife.

About six guns.

Me vs. Six guys = My death or me being severely maimed.

A pocket knife vs. Six guns = a lot of holes in the pocket knife.

Add all that info up and you get a babysitter with a lot of bullet holes in her.

"Marie, execute plan Purple Monkeys." whispered Nikki. I gave the girls a quizzical look, but before I could question, Lizzy started crying, and Marie screamed,

"AHHHHH!!!!!! THE PURPLE MONKEYS ARE COMING!!!!!!" The men looked confused, and I probably did too. Lizzy now was on the floor spazing. One of the men looked at me with a scowl,

"What?" I questioned.

"You're the babysitter, shut her up." he demanded.

_Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy then. _I knelt next to Lizzy and tried to calm her down.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. Stop crying." I said gently which made her cry more. "come on Lizzy, I really don't want to die, I sort of forgot to write a will." I said a bit more urgently. Suddenly I heard a yelp of pain, then about two more. Lizzy stopped crying, and I turned around to see that Nikki had snuck behind the group of men, and she started knocking them out with… a base ball bat? Taking the pause to my advantage, I knocked the gun out of the hand of the man who was closest to me, then drew out my knife.

"I'll slice you to ribbons if your pals don't get out of this house and leave us alone." I stated, my voice turning more threatening.

"You wouldn't." he stated.

"Really? I'm a fifteen year old girl who would really like some money and you are making my chances of getting it thin. You also pointed a gun in my face which would make any person pretty mad." I growled.

"You want money, I want the green too, so I'm not backing out of my job." he had a grin on his face. I looked up, and Nikki's bat was knocked out of her hand, and she was being held by one of the men. Marie, and Lizzy were being held as well.

"Go ahead, slice me up. I dare you." I sighed, and got up, still holding the knife in my hand, but my head hung low in defeat. The man chuckled, and lifted his gun from the ground and pointed it at me.

"Innocent Babysitters are extendable." he laughed. "I knew you didn't have the guts." I knew that my time was up, but then I heard a voice rang out from the shadows.

"She may not have the guts…" Batman leapt on top of the man in front of me, punching him in the face. "But I do."

**Dun dun dun........... idk. please review! hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. It's the fuzz

**I own no one except for Lizzy, Marie, Nikki, and katie! Enjoy and review!!!**

**-Laces**

Chpt. 3

The men gasped, and the three girls were able to use the men's pause as an advantage. They quickly squirmed away, and were reunited with me. Batman was knocking out guys left and right, and I stood there staring in amazement. I would of stayed there all night, if Nikki didn't grab my hand, and start to pull me to the back door. We were at the back of the house when I questioned,

"Why'd we leave. Batman had everything under controll, and why'd those guys attack us?" I inquired.

"We'll tell you later. Right now you have to drive us to the safety point." Marie stated.

"Drive you? With what? I don't have a car, I'm fifteen! And what do you mean by safety point? Batman's in your house, and he's known for helping people." I explained very confused.

"We can't talk to him!" Lizzy exclaimed, and I got even more confused.

"Listen." Nikki said in a serious voice. "Our parents have an extra car that has a key in the ignition in case of an emergency."

_Well that wasn't mentioned to me._

"If you drive us to where we tell you to, and keep your mouth shut, then you'll be paid well _more_ then 700 dollars." Nikki finished. She mentioned money, making me in it 100%. We ran to the car. A silver Honda.

_Thank goodness it's not a stick shift. _I sighed a relief. We all hopped into the car, and buckled up.

"Let's ride." I grinned. I never driven out in the open road before. Only in parking lots, and those games at the video arcade. I put my foot on the petal, and sped off.

"You're going too fast!" Marie exclaimed.

"Now you're going to slow." whined Lizzy.

"Okay now turn right." stated Nikki. I did so. "Now left." once again I followed her instructions. "okay now make another left."

"isn't it the right?" Marie inquired.

"No. it's the left." Nikki stated.

"But I thought for sure it was the right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"If you two don't make up your minds I'll end up going straight!" I exclaimed.

"Just go left!" Nikki exclaimed, and at the left second I did so. I was going well over the speed limit, and I heard sirens from behind me.

"Oh great. The fuzz!" Lizzy exclaimed. I was surprised a girl her age actually knew that word.

"Should we pull over?" inquired Marie.

"No way! Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if my parents found out I was driving under aged? We're gonna outrun them." I explained. I swerved different directions, and ran about ten red lights.

"The place should be around the next corner." Nikki stated.

"Okay… I got a plan." I smiled. The police were behind us, but in a few minutes they'd be back. I stopped the car briefly at the building, and the three girls got out.

"Find me something heavy!" I exclaimed. Lizzy brought me an old brick, and I found two old metal pipes. I jammed the pipes on the side of the wheel to keep it steady. I then put the brick on the pedal, and the car was off. I was lucky that it was a long street. We ran into the building that was considered the safety point. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. I turned to Nikki and stated,

"If your parents liked that car, I'm sad to say that if you ever see it again it most likely crashed." I stated, and she nodded her head. "Oh yah, now I need answers. Why were those men after you?" I inquired.

"It's because our parents… well… y'see…" Marie stumbled.

"Our parents are leaders of a gang, and those men work for an opposing gang trying to kidnap us for ransom." Nikki stated dryly.

"Wait, what? I've basically been babysitting crime lord princesses!"

"Basically." Lizzy stated.

"I'm doomed."

**I have so so writters block. i have a faint idea what might happen, but i'm noy sure yet. so if anyone has any ideas i would appreciate that alot. please review!**

**-Laces**


End file.
